The present invention relates to a method of improving the clarity and yellowness of propylene polymers produced in the presence of supportbased, high activity coordination catalysts. These polymers generally do not require deashing prior to use and therefore contain acidic catalytic residues which need to be neutralized prior to processing of the polymer. In order to improve the polymer clarity, sodium benzoate can be added as a nucleating agent, however, because of the presence of catalytic residues and neutralizing agents in the polymer, the improvements in clarity has not been as great as what would be desired. Also, the polymer color as measured by the yellowness index, has not been quite satisfactory.